newmerch07fandomcom-20200214-history
NewMerch07 Wikia
NewMerch07's Clan Chat HQ Wiki OldSchool Runescape Merchant Clan 'NewMerch07' Wikia Page Has Now arrived, providing you with the most up-to-date and current flipable items within the economy & Grand Exchange. " Turn your gp into bank " Newmerch07 is guaranteed profitable with no risks involved. Following the demonstrated methods and practises highlighted by the Clan Leaders will provide you with the opportunity to cash in easily. Join Today The Newmerch07 Wiki Team Contents & Links [http://newmerch07.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Exchange_trade_limits Grand Exchange Item limits]' '''Last edited: 20/12/2015 Who are we? 'NewMerch07' is a ClanChat (CC) within the MMORPG Runescape 'NewMerch07' is a F2p & P2p Based Clan who has Moderators in both types of Servers. The clan Utilises the Grand Exchange to gain profit on common ' Free-to-play' & 'Pay-to-play' Items. ''Better Known as Merch Clan. This clan Wikipedia is a constantly updating page which lays out the current and ideal flipping items, Money Making Techniques, and Merching Schemes. First Generation Historically, NewMerch07 were a collaboration of players who attempted to predict natural market shifts and making advantageous investments. They used to be fairly rare, since solo-trading was easier and in some cases more profitable. February 27 2015: ' Original Clan was created through the name of ' osMerch07 ' Had a magnitude of successes for the clan members, Made all members appreciate the power of f2p Merching. OsMerch07 consisted of various staff & moderators. But through unexpected reports, resulted in the closure of the clan. '''August 1 2015: ' Closure of osMerch07 '''December 15 2015: Re-opening of osMerch07 under new name: NewMerch07 Banned ! NewMerch07 was named under a different clan chat, which was heavily criticized because their operations were nearly identical to the real-world practice of price manipulation. Main points include interfering with the game play of all those who are not in the clan, due to the difficulty of purchasing an item being bought-out. Members of the clans themselves have been known to criticize, often accusing the founders and higher-ranked members of scamming players, because they often buy items to be merchanted before announcing the items to their lower-ranked members, and sell the merchanted items before announcing as well. In many cases, this leads to a significantly reduced profit, or even a substantial loss in money for the low ranks. Rebirth in 2007Scape Nowadays, NewMerch07 are significantly different than their predecessors. They do not rely on natural market fluctuations to raise and lower prices. Instead they pool their wealth together and buy out the entire stock of a particular item. This is intended to trigger a massive price increase due to the Grand Exchange picking up the increased (albeit artificial) demand. When the increasing price hits a certain mark, the clan sells their items, netting a profit. Clan Ranks / Moderators * OldSchool 2P : Lead Moderator, & Advertiser ''' * '''Vomit o : Lead Wiki Developer & CoModerator * Eroon : CoWiki Developer & Moderator Want to be ranked? Provide a Moderator with evidence you have possesion of 10m+ and you will be granted a rank which is dependant on your loyaloty and wealth. Private Item Merching These techniques are always more profitable with larger sums of money. Although, still HIGHLY profitable by while AFK or idle. Method 1: Runes if you know you're gonna be AFK or not going to log into ' [http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/2007scape_Wiki RuneScape] ' for a small duration, instead of leaving your cash stack in your bank, and it not making you money... you can invest in buying Runes runes.'' The ideal Runes are: Air 5 gp ( Current G.E price ) Water 6 gp ( Current G.E price ) Earth 6 gp ( Current G.E price ) Fire 5 gp ( Current G.E price ) Purchasing as many of these runes as possible for ( x value'' ). ''Once purchased, simply sell these runes for 1 gp higher - Which will sell almost instantly. Depending on the popularity of the rune at that point in time. ''Usually No longer than 20 - 30 Minutes at the Exchange|Grand Exchange Grand Exchange ) This ''will make you an abundance of profit. '' Merch Section '''Current Merch item is under research and development. Please standby to give the ranks time to find an item.' The Merch item will be announced shortly. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse